Argentine Nation-States
The Argentine Nation-States are several Republics, Kingdoms, City-States, Theocracies and Tribal Agrupations that inhabit the territories once encompased in the Argentine Territory, excluding Patagonia. They are studied regarding their volatile nature, their fast development and their particular micro-manifestation of local culture. Geographically speaking, the region is known as Rio de La Plata Basin, and economically speaking it considers two sub-regions, the Rio de la Plata Trade Lane and the Puna-Pacific Trade Zone. OOC Development These Non-Player-Nations were created on April of 2013 by Martín Beckdorf (Patagonia) in order to fill the power void left in Argentina. IC-wise, Patagonia had renounced to any annexation of territory north of their boprder at the time, and therefore the power void could not be filled by Patagonia itself. After the Creation of the Chilean Nation-States, the Argentine Nation-States became a suitable answer to the power void problem. History During the XXIIth and XXIIIth centuries, both nations occupying the area, Argentina and Chile, entered a series of wars that disrupted national resources, communications and local governments. Both Patagonia and the Rio de La Plata Basin were in total blackout of civilization, technology and unitary culture. Small nations started to form in the whole region with several being wiped out during the micro wars taking place over years, In 2278, The City of Buenos Aires was subject to a massive bombardment by the New Russian Government. The Government perished in the act and all survivors gathered outside the city. Provinces went rouge and local authorities took over. Over the next decades, the social tissue and the legal system continue to be corroded as the war was over. While Patagonia went dark due to communications being unable, Argentina went on without a national unity. At some point, the most important cities declared full independence and with such, the death of the Confederation.Armed conflicts of minor ranges took place during the early XXIV century as Buenos Aires, rebuilt after the bombs, Santa Fe and Córdoba fought to control the lower La Plata Basin. Eventually, small states were conformed that could take the upper hand in the conflict cycle. Buenos Aires, old capital of the republic, had a strategic location in the Rio de la Plata Mouth. It managed to dispute and gain the control of trade tariffs against Montevideo before the Kornerian Rule. It constitued itself as a Plutochratic Republic. Mendoza retained its mineral riches and the industrial complex that allowed the Province to gain power and influence the eastern side of the Andes, defended under a republican system. Córdoba saved its industrial might (it was the industrial pole of Argentina at a moment) and added a huge influence in the cattle and crops around the area, the King of Córdoba is oftenly described as the richest man alive.. These Three Mighty ("Tres Grandes") oftenly fought each other. Other micro-states not fully conformed as regional powers include the Neuquén Confederation, the Mar del Plata City-State, the Salta City-State (A theocracy) and the Resistencia Kingdom (originally the Chaco Republic and the Gran Chaco Alliance, encompasing Salta, Jujuy, Tucumán and Formosa as well). In 2307 Mendoza started a campaign to control the center of the country, and Salta declared the intention to unite the northwest under one authority. The Andean Wars claimed some 45.000 lives and lasted 7 years. Right after them, Buenos Aires initiated another war with a neighbor, this time La Plata. the city was destroyed, however other allies claimed for revenge and in 2315 Rosario managed to push into the former capital. This defeat caused hard feelings, as Buenos Aires gave up control of the River. In 2325 Buenos Aires took revenge, but not directly. Buenos Aires managed to gain economic control of the River,earning amazing profits from trade, fishing and communications. A true South American Carthage, it took a strategy based on paying other groups to fight against her enemies. Rosario was razed by Mesopotamian tribes and reduced the city to a dependent state. In 2336, claims for annexations were oposed by Santa Fe, and the Rosarian War started. This time, Buenos Aires managed to use such strategy and formed Córdoba and the mesopotamians against Santa Fe. Buenos Aires managed to drive the northerners back and took Rosario. In the South, Neuquén received strong developments. Bariloche controlled several trade routes and provided Neuquén with profits just like Buenos Aires. When West Patagonia managed to drive the Empire out, aberolians spreaded through the region. By 10 a.R. a second wave gave Neuquén a strong aberolian presence, with local tribes stronger than ever. this allowed Patagonia to annex Bariloche in 13 a.R., since a scattered Neuquén would not move to defende the southern city no mater how important. The defeat marked the birth of the Neuquenian Confederation. Meanwhile the southern Rio de la Plata saw the development of minor City-States. in 4 a.R. Nueva Mar del Plata managed to influence the nearby tribes and territories. In 14 N.E. the Northern Alliance War takes place. So far the conflict has involved Salta (originally fighting Antofagasta), Tucumán and Nueva Jujuy. It has also dragged into related conflicts Resistencia, Nueva Chaco (Chacan Republicans against the Resistencian Monarchy) , Santa Fe and the Barmejan Tribes, also involving La Serena and Iquique in Chile. Elements of the Region Northern Territory 'Jujuy Zone' Jujuy was a state that existed decades ago and dominated the northwestern territories. It encompased the current territories of Nueva Jujuy 'and '''Jujuy del Este '''however its capital, San Salvador, was located in the territories between both states, and most of its population was concentrated in that area. During the years Jujuy dominated the zone, it constantly raided and intervened in Salta. Salta was already an agressive theocratic State, but lacked the strenght to stand up to Jujuy. After the final war between both nations, Jujuy was destroyed and the capital razed, with most of its survivors forced-converted to the Saltan State-Religion and taken as slaves to the City State. Today, Nueva Jujuy is a conflictive territory located in the south-eastern slopes of the Zapaleri Volcano, and it has been influenced by Antofagasta, being a central piece of the Pacific-Puna Trade Zone. However, the recent war lead to the absorption of Nueva Jujuy by Salta, its population suffering a similar population of that of San Salvador. Jujuy Este followed a very different path, and was strongly influenced by the Alterrans in Bolivia. Jujuy Este is a democracy, however its economy is even smaller that Nueva Jujuy´s and only the strong presence of Alterran culture and enterprises give the nation some sort of protection. Both existing states (if we consider the exiled Government of Nueva Jujuy) aspire to form back the Nation of Jujuy. 'Salta Salta is a theocratic city state that rised during the Wars it held with Jujuy. Its foundation is said to have been made by a group of elders of the surrounding tribes, almost a century after the city was abandoned. The Elders would become the predecesors of what today is The Gathering, the governing body, formed by the 70 eldest members of free society. Probably the most interesting institution in the region, The Gathering is not only a legislative body, but also a religious one and the true Sovereign of Salta, with territorieal claim that extends over the whole planet (they have not come into agreement of a claiming over the universe) and are founded under the mission of earning every man´s heart to the State-Religion. The Gathering is constantly pushing the Archon on marching to war, and may issue an order to either remove the Archon or force him to attack, depending on the choice the Executive makes. The Archon himself is the administrative authority, with its power being delegated by The Gathering. It also concentrates the military power and has the authority to enact Laws with effect within the City Walls, while also organizing education and justice (by appointing Curacas). It is also able to carry on International Representation and foreign affairs, provided there is a State of War, and before any actual negotiation, he must state "La Tierra que Piso ha de ser del Consejo, y así será, mas allá de la amistad o de la muerte" ''("The land I step upon shall be for the Gathering, and so it shall be, beyond friendship or death.") this being a statement of possible alliances or war, however providing The Gathering a said claim over the territory, to be known and considered by the other part of negotiations. Salta´s economy is based on a micture of mining and agriculture. Its population tends to produce in the manufactury industry concentrated around the city, however most of its work power comes from slaves, provided by the constant raids and wars with the neighbours, these being sent to the mines (iron, zinc, silver, lead, gold and copper), the oilrigs and gas ines (in the north) and to the fields, where large ammounts of suggar, cotton and tobacco are made. Saltan Army is organized in 9 sections. A nearly 20.000 force, it is equipped with old land technology that is being adapted with early-future technology. Each section is in charge of a border (except one at the city itself) and formed by units aligned around an HQ unit. The units are migrated between sections under orders of the Gathering in times of peace and by the Archon in times of War. Mainly a land force, it is trained to keep guerrilla warfare in mountains, however in the last years it has leaned to column organizations, marching through valleys or plains and occupying village after village. It has acquired some planes from the black market and adapted them successfully to higher speeds. A river force has recently been formed, and experimentation with river vehicles has been done. Forces Manpower: 19.877 Transportation: Adapted ASLAV (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ASLAV), bought by Argentina in 2020 to Australia. Total: 220 Main Battle Tank: Kilosaro, similar to the TAM, but with advanced electronics (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TAM_%28tank%29) Total: 85 TAM, Total: 94 Light Assult Tank: PT-76 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PT-76), adapted with new armor. Total: 102 Light Assult Vehicles: SD-55, a locally manufactured vehicle. Lightly aurmoured, able to reach high speeds in rough terrain. Total: 45 Artillery: CITER 155mm L33 Gun (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CITER_155mm_L33_Gun) Argentine artillery Missile Launchers: Basic Launchers of short range Total: 200 Air Defense: AA Artillery, unnamed. Similar to the QF 3.7 inch gun (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/QF_3.7_inch_AA) Total: 160 Air Transport: Bell UH-1 Iroquois (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bell_UH-1_Iroquois#Operators) Total: 36 Fighter Aircraft: Unnamed, able to reach high undetermined speeds. Early-Future tech. Number not determined. most likely similar to the BmKf46 Attack Helicopter: Patagón, Similar to the AH-56 Cheyenne, Total: 66 Light Weapons: FAL-Based rifles. M4 Carabines Missiles: Corvo-Based locally manufactured light missiles Personnel Defense: Kevlar Vests Electronics: None to little ---- 'Resistencia/Chaco' Chaco was a loose state formed about a century ago by the shadow of the Paraguay. The Chaco slowly gravitated the nearby nations of Chaco, Formosa, Santa Fe and Salta to conform the Gran Chaco (Great Chaco), a defensive aliance that lasted only 15 years and fragmented to leave a void. Chaco was left in a crisis between the capital (Resistencia) and the countryside. While the Countryside required a more loose administration under the form of a democracy, the Capital supported a local family to control the whole country, and aristocracy which would obviously evolve into a monarchy. Eventually, the conflict became a bloody civil war, which started in 7 BNE and faced both republicans and monarchists. Republicans had the support of Santa Fe, while Monarchists supported the Querán family. Buenos Aires provided military training to the Querán supporters, which had already a nice ammount of cash to provide weaponry and gear. Their early victory limited Santa Fe´s support to only providing a safe haven to those who managed to escape the King´s wrath. After their victory, the Querán formed the Resistencia Kingdom, howeve stablished that the Kingdom had existed for a long time and had only released itself from a democratic oppression. Thus, King Juan II was crowned at his 62 years and rose his family to Kings and Queens of Resistencia. Juan II died only 6 years later and Juan III rised to the throne. 'Santiago del Estero' ' Conforming a rather powerfull City-State, Santiago del Estero relies on a solid culture and a growing economic power. A democracy that managed to stay away from thethe Saltan Land Grab, only loosing a small territory over a decade before (a small territory south of the Salado River). Santiago del Estero is considered a "Time Bomb", in terms of its readiness to influence nearby nations and create a counterweight to the Saltan machinery. However, little is known of its military and it is considered to be a 20th-21st century military. Culturaly speaking, Santiago del Estero is a safe box of the Aymará culture and the spanish traditional culture. Using simple expressions such as weaving and pottery, Santiago del Estero exported culture through out its history as far as Puerto Carrera, Patagonia. 'Tucuman ' Tucumán has traditionaly been a loose union of tribes, based on horseback herding groups that occupied the mountains after the Downfall. However, these tribes have been actively been contacted by Salta and many even share Salta´s religion. Most powerfull tribes include the Qenenos, the Irugiyes and the Rostabaria. Recently, Tucumán united in a State. Currently it is organized under the leadership of a Military Junta, lead by Horacio Queneno. The current organization was formed after Salta proposed the Union and Tucuman support against Antofagasta in the Northern Alliance War. The Center '''Buenos Aires Previously the capital of Argentina, Buenos Aires was bombarded by the Russian Confederation in 2278. While a federal state, Argentine´s corruption and little sustainable administrative units were the downfall of the whole system. This was the killing blow to Argentina after the Downfall (the lost of communication with outer provinces due to the war with Chile and the spending it caused) and the starting of the current situation. Buenos Aires´s survivors gathered outside the city and reformed a government during the following years. Utilizing the safe investement by farm owners, Buenos Aires created a rather strong merchant fleet, dominating trade in the South Atlantic until 13 NE (When Patagonia was formed). However, Buenos Aires is in constant competition with its neighbours and holds a grudge with Santa Fe over the city of Rosario. This leads to tensions with Santa fe´s parent state, the Republic of Córdoba. Buenos Aires relies in trade just as Carthage did before the punic Wars, and its military is, int he same fashion, made by mercenaries. However it equips these mercenaries with advanced technology and includes plasma weaponry, pulse cannons and combat suits. It is also said to be developing high-technology walkers and even space ships. 'Córdoba' Córdoba is a strong state that survived nearly intact to the Downfall and the Crack of the Argentine System in 2278. Formed as a Republic, Córdoba had two coups during its first decade and then became a paradise of stability. However, its major strenght relies in the nearly-perfect union between agriculture and livestock breeding and industry. Córdoba is one of the two most powerfull industrial poles in Argentina (the other being Mendoza) and is able to sustain a storng military, which is armed by a well-developed technology, including plasmed-bullets, high accuracy missiles and battle suits. Córdoba also relies on a rather strong cultural influence and controls the politics in Santa Fe, although it has recently been dragged into conflicts to defens the City-State, being involved in the Resistencian War and the older War with Buenos Aires. Recently, Córdoba supported Neuquén against Patagonia in the Rio Negro War. 'Mendoza'